batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: The Hood and The Blur (2016 Film)
Batman: The Hood and The Blur is a superhero action movie. The film is heavily based on TV Series Arrow, and The Flash. The film is directed by Christopher Nolan and is set for release at 2016, originally planned for together with Batman: Brightest Day, and Batman: Man's World to set up Hal Jordan and Wonder Woman for Batman: Anarky, however DC changed it so that they would be introduced in the third and final movie of the trilogy during the movie with the two movies released after it as a prequel. Plot The movie begins showing a shipwreck, and quickly shows parts of Oliver's many years on the island, and how he was rescued. The movie cuts to a press conference, and shows us him becoming the Arrow, and him recruiting Felicity, and Diggle. It shows the events of the Undertaking, and how his mother got out of jail. It then cuts to a young Barry Allen seeing his mother killed by a man in a yellow suit in lightning, his father is framed. He is taken in by Joe West, and meets Iris West. Barry spends his life trying to find out the truth, now a 26 year old Barry Allen heads to Starling City. This takes up about an hour. A Queen Consolidated warehouse is attacked, Barry and Oliver meet there. They try to investigate, and it leads them to Starling City. They arrive at the day the STAR Labs particle accelerator is activated. Barry watches it at the night, but lightning strikes him, the accelerator had failed. Oliver in a nearby building quickly rushes to the building, and brings Barry to the hospital. Barry had entered a coma. The film skips to a couple months later, Barry wakes up and discovers his powers. Oliver, as the Arrow/Hood meets with him. Barry is very excited as the Arrow has always been like a role model to him. They work together on the case, and Oliver eventually tells Barry his identity. Meanwhile in flashbacks it explores Oliver’s friendship with Slade, it quickly shows how they met and became blood brothers, and it however also shows that Oliver was forced to betray Slade to save himself shortly after Slade was given a super soldier serum on Lian Yu. Oliver and Slade fight on a damaged ship, Slade is about to kill Oliver when the ship splits in half, Oliver shoots Slade in the chest with an Arrow, Oliver believes he killed Slade. Barry meets with the STAR Labs team, Harrison Wells, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin Snow. Cisco makes him a suit, and Barry becomes the Flash. The team helps Barry as he and Oliver investigate the case. Barry during the months investigating the case tells Joe his identity, and finds out Police Officer Eddie Thawne, Joe’s Partner, and Iris are in a relationship. However while investigating Barry encounters the Man in the Yellow suit. The Man in the Yellow suit attempts to steal Tachyon particles, but Barry stops him, however he defeats Barry. Harrison comes up with a plan and uses the particles to lure him into a trap. It works and the force field made by the particles traps the Man in the Yellow suit. Joe, Eddie, and Harrison are there. The Man in the Yellow suit calls himself the reverse of the Flash, Cisco uses it as his name. The Reverse Flash somehow gets Wells in there, and beats him up, forcing them to deactivate the force field. The Reverse Flash spares Eddie, and goes on to fight Barry, Reverse Flash gains to upper hand, but while the Reverse Flash is beating Barry up, Oliver fires a cable arrow into his legs causing him to fall, however he quickly escapes it, and grabs Oliver. Before he can harm Oliver though Oliver manages to fight back, and hold him off for a while, distracting him, and allowing Eddie to shoot the Reverse Flash. The Reverse Flash speeds away, but leaves a note telling them to investigate Gotham, and Anarky. Oliver, Barry, and the Team celebrates, kind of. In the mid credits scene, we see Oliver travelling by jet to Gotham, and Barry speeding there. In the post credits scene, we see Harrison in possession of Reverse Flash’s ring in a secret room, using it to reveal, and unlock a secret compartment containing the Reverse Flash suit. He puts on a device with the Tachyon particles on the suit, creating a force field on it. Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance/Canary * David Ramsey as John Diggle * Willa Holland as Thea Queen * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen * Paul Blackthorn as Quentin Lance * Emily Bett Richards as Felicity Smoak * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * Candice Patton as Iris West * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow * Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West